


Aftermath of Deception

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Post-Episode: s04e18 Crisis on Naboo, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Когда Луминара возвращается, Корусант гудит, как потревоженный джеонезийский улей. Все только и говорят, что о чудесном спасении канцлера Палпатина от похитителей на Набу.Но при всем уважении к канцлеру не его состояние волнует ее сильнее всего.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath of Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Просто хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь откомфортил Оби-Вана после этой арки.  
> John Legend - All of You (не сонгфик, но песня просто очень подходит по атмосфере и тексту)  
> На особую каноничность не претендую, как всегда.

Луминара закрывает за собой дверь своего отсека и присаживается на жесткую скамью, служащую ей чем-то вроде койки, когда раздается писк ее устройства связи.

Она не особо удивляется возникшей перед ней прозрачной фигуре Оби-Вана.

\- Тяжелый день? - спрашивает он после обычных для них приветствий.

Луминара с кривой усмешкой потирает ноющие виски.

\- Бывало и хуже, - она берется за свой головной убор, наконец-то позволяя волосам свободно упасть на плечи. - Знаешь, я... просто хочу, чтобы эта война поскорее закончилась.

\- Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, - на пару мгновений Оби-Ван погружается в молчание, и от Луминары даже за множество световых лет от Корусанта не ускользает его разом помрачневший взгляд.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Тебе бы шпионом быть, а не генералом, - отшучивается он в своей привычной манере.

Луминара улыбается, в груди ее вспыхивает тепло, несмотря на дикую усталость.

\- Мы знакомы едва ли не с младенчества, Оби-Ван. Я знаю, когда ты не в порядке.

Он улыбается тоже, но улыбка эта явно не достигает его глаз.

\- Так что тебя беспокоит? - вновь спрашивает Луминара.

\- Совет дал мне одно задание. Непростое и довольно опасное. Я не должен говорить о нем никому.

Она кивает.

\- Но здесь меня точно никто не подслушает, - продолжает Оби-Ван.

\- С моей стороны тоже. Погоди... ты хочешь рассказать мне? Почему?

\- Потому что доверяю тебе. Как ты и сказала, мы знакомы с детства, Луминара. Ближе тебя у меня нет никого во всей Галактике, - от его взгляда и тона, которым он это произносит, ее сердце невольно пропускает удар. - К тому же, ты достаточно далеко от Корусанта, чтобы не навредить моему прикрытию.

Она устраивается на койке поудобнее, откинув волосы за спину.

\- Так ты будешь работать под прикрытием?

\- Да. Совету стало известно, что канцлера хотят похитить. Я должен выяснить, как именно, и сделать все возможное, чтобы предотвратить похищение. Для этого мне придется инсценировать свою смерть.

\- Что?

\- Не могу рассказать подробнее. Но какое-то время у меня не получится выходить на связь.

\- Что ж, если так решил Совет, то не нам с ним спорить, - говорит Луминара, пряча глубже едва ощутимый холодок страха и тревоги.

\- Верно. Но Энакин ничего не знает.

_Так вот оно что._

\- Значит, он будет считать тебя мертвым.

\- Это необходимая часть плана. Все знают, как мы близки. Именно реакция Энакина убедит их окончательно.

Да уж, тут можно не сомневаться. Она знает Скайуокера, пусть и не настолько хорошо, как Оби-Ван, у них были совместные миссии, и она все еще помнит, как отчаянно он пытался вызволить Асоку из-под завалов взорванного завода, как резко бросил: _«Я не позволю ей умереть»_. За своего учителя он будет бороться с не меньшей силой. И скорбеть - точно так же.

Словно услышав ее мысли, Оби-Ван тяжело вздыхает.

\- Тебе это не по душе, - Луминара, как всегда, безошибочно угадывает его настроение.

\- У меня нет выбора, - отвечает он негромко. - Не скрою, мне нелегко поступать так с ним и с Асокой. Но надеюсь, они поймут, почему я это сделал.

\- Джедай не ставит привязанность выше долга. Их тоже учили этому.

\- Энакина и Асоку примерными учениками точно не назвать.

Они обмениваются теплыми усмешками.

\- И все же, - говорит Оби-Ван, - хорошо, что ты сейчас не на Корусанте.

\- Почему?

\- Я бы не смог так поступить с тобой.

От этого простого признания у Луминары отчего-то перехватывает горло.

_Она - его слабость._

Но прежде чем она успевает это как следует обдумать, Оби-Ван произносит:

\- Мне пора, - и после небольшой паузы вдруг добавляет тише и мягче: - Я люблю тебя, Нара. Помни об этом, если со мной что-нибудь случится. Всегда.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Оби, - она сглатывает этот ситхов комок, распирающий болью: _не сейчас, только не сейчас_. - Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Когда Луминара возвращается, Корусант гудит, как потревоженный джеонезийский улей. Все только и говорят, что о чудесном спасении канцлера Палпатина от похитителей на Набу.

_Значит, получилось._

Но при всем уважении к канцлеру не его состояние волнует ее сильнее всего.

Оби-Вана она встречает в одном из коридоров Храма. Кивает ему с привычным спокойным, отрешенным лицом, но взгляд выхватывает и круги под его глазами, и морщины на лбу, и складки, плотно врезавшиеся в уголки рта, и даже слегка схуднувшую фигуру, впрочем, надежно скрытую за туникой.

_Что-то не так._

Он справился с заданием, но его все равно что-то тревожит. Это отзывается и в Силе, хотя он пытается это скрыть.

Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что они точно одни и не попадают в поле зрения какого-нибудь случайного юнлинга, Луминара молча берет Оби-Вана за руку и ведет в его комнату.

_Им определенно о многом нужно поговорить._

Она обнимает его, едва за ними закрывается дверь - просто поворачивается и прислоняется лбом к его плечу, крепко обхватив за талию. Он тут же обнимает в ответ с таким родным насмешливо-ласковым _«смотрю, ты соскучилась»,_ и Луминара с головой тонет в неприкрытом облегчении, прикрыв глаза и отчаянно благодаря Силу, сохранившую его невредимым.

Она только теперь осознает, в каком напряжении на самом деле была все эти дни.

Потом Луминара отстраняется, чтобы мягко коснуться ладонями его лица, вновь всматривается - долго, жадно. Она надышаться им не может, и даже его волосы и борода, только-только начавшие потихоньку отрастать, не смущают ее, хоть и выглядит он без них непривычно.

Она вновь берет его за руки и подводит на этот раз к кровати. Они садятся, и Оби-Ван, давно прочитав в ее взгляде молчаливый вопрос, рассказывает о своей миссии в подробностях. И чем больше он говорит, тем больше эмоций проступает в его голосе, проявляется в Силе целой плеядой ощущений, словно сползает с него та маска, которую он вынужден носить перед Советом, перед своими солдатами, даже перед Скайуокером, маска, которая, как иногда кажется, приросла к его лицу.

\- После возвращения на Корусант Энакин какое-то время со мной не разговаривал. Я не давил на него. Я... все понимал, - Оби-Ван делает небольшую паузу. - А потом его отправили на миссию вместе с его флотом.

И после этих слов он просто обхватывает голову руками, не считая нужным больше сдерживаться хоть на йоту. Луминара молча придвигается ближе, слегка сжимает его плечо, одновременно дотрагиваясь и в Силе. Чувство вины перед Энакином и Асокой топит его в своих волнах, буквально захлестывает, и она держит его, как умеет, не давая утонуть окончательно.

\- Я знаю, я поступил так, как велел мне мой долг, - продолжает Оби-Ван тихо. - Знаю, что Энакин себя простить не может, поэтому и других ему прощать нелегко. Но я боюсь, что он уже не будет доверять мне так, как раньше.

Луминара гладит его плечи, осторожно приобнимая.

\- Я чувствовала бы то же самое, если бы мне пришлось так обмануть Бэррис. Но как ты и сказал, мы делаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы закончить войну. Энакин понимает это, я уверена. Ему просто нужно время.

Оби-Ван наконец-то поднимает на нее смягчившийся взгляд.

\- Надеюсь, ты права.

Луминара подается вперед, нежно прислоняется лбом к его лбу.

\- Ты был для него чудесным учителем, Оби-Ван, - ведет пальцами по щеке, и он накрывает их своей ладонью. - И остался самым близким ему человеком. Кому еще он сможет довериться так, как тебе?

Он улыбается - едва заметно, но от этой улыбки у нее сердце замирает - и целует ее, притягивая к себе так, что она оказывается у него на коленях; его пальцы вплетаются в волосы, быстро преодолев незначительную преграду. Луминара обвивает его руками, испытывая непреодолимое желание точно так же и в Силе окружить, оплести надежным коконом, защитить от боли и чувства вины.

\- Я сказал тогда правду, - бормочет Оби-Ван, целуя татуировку на ее подбородке и перемещаясь губами ближе к шее. - Я не смог бы сделать это с тобой.

И вновь осознание, что его чувства к ней и впрямь настолько сильны, что он не в состоянии переступить через них даже во имя долга перед Орденом и Республикой, сжимает ей горло.

И вновь Луминара не может, не _хочет_ думать о последствиях.

\- Твоя миссия позади, Оби-Ван, - отвечает она негромко. - Мы уже никогда не узнаем, как все могло бы быть. Важно то, что есть у нас здесь и сейчас.

\- Здесь и сейчас, - повторяет он так же негромко, убирая волосы с ее лица.

И когда их губы встречаются вновь, они окончательно позволяют себе забыть на какое-то время о долге, войне и обманах.


End file.
